Metal Gear Solid Walkthrough/Nuclear Warhead Storage Building
Nuclear Warhead Storage Building Go N then crawl under Gap Due to the risk of Snake shooting a nuclear warhead, Naomi stops Snake from using a weapon using his nanomachines (in exception of the M9 in The Twin Snakes) and Chaff Grenades). If there is an alert the room fills with poisonous gas. head W hide against wall while guard goes past. Continue W towards stairs. Go up stairs to use elevator to the N and then select level B1. Nuclear Warhead Storage Building - B1 Go to room to the NW and shoot guard. Then go to the SE door (room with other rooms coming off it). The Nikita missile launcher is in the central E room. When you pick it up go back to the Elevator and go to B2 Nuclear Warhead Storage Building - B2 Go S into an airlock and then S into the Gas Chamber. The floor is electrified so you need to guide a missile to the control panel to disable it. fire a Nikita missile south down the hallway Turn to the W at the end, Gun Cameras will try and shoot it down in here. Guide it to the room to the N. Exit into Airlock to recover O2. go back into the gas Chamber the 3rd room to SW has Gas Mask. Go S to the end of the hallway then E. There are bodies in this hallway. Follow the hallway. You'll get a cutscene with the Ninja about to kill Otacon. Hals Lab BOSS: Cyborg Ninja The Ninja Battle goes through different stages where he uses a particular technique. Don't shoot him as he can deflect bullets. Stage 1: The Ninja walks up to you with his sword. attack him before he attacks Stage 2: The Ninja will choose to Fight you hand to hand but will also leap above you and do spinning kicks. Do the same thing before but attack when he finishes a leap or jump. Stage3: The Ninja will use Stealth camo. You can still see him so do the same thing as in the other stages. Stage 4: The Ninja walks up to you, teleports to a different position and throws one big punch. While he is teleporting move out of the way and after his punch misses beat him up. Stage 5: The Ninja moves around randomly causing damage to the surrounding area. Use the Famas on him so that you don't have to get too close to him. travel west to the room with gun-cams 4th room to NE has Night Vision Goggles retrace steps to the Elevator Nuclear Warhead Storage Building - B1 move to the room to the S. as discussed by Snake and Otacon: Meryl has a wiggle. One of the guards has a wiggle and when Snake gets seen by "him" will run away into the womens toilet, follow this guard. It turns out it was Meryl wearing her disguise. travel to commanders room, Hallway to the NW then go N BOSS: Psycho Mantis Meryl Points her DE at you so you need to stun her. The best way is to build up a combination of single punches which will eventually stun her. * change controller to other controller port * equip Thermal Goggles so that you can shoot him * crawl to avoid Psycho Mantis' attacks Mantis will try using Meryl again, in response punch stun her. repeat previous method Wolfdog caves you enter some caves with wolves in them, Meryl gets through easily but they seem to dislike snake. here are the directions to get through them. NW -> crawl -> NE -> E -> S -> SE -> Crawl go through door to N mine field walk to E Wall -> N Sniper Wolf shoots Meryl and you have no Sniper Rifle. retrace your steps to the Tank Hanger level B2. When you get to the Snow Field there are Gun Cams and more mines. When you get to B2 The PSG1 is in the NE room, crawl under IR. retrace steps back to comms towers BOSS: Sniper Wolf I • get into th crawl position • use Diazepam to reduce hand shake • use the PSG1 Head N to the communication towers Head to the NE door you get caught by Sniper Wolf and a group of soldiers before you get to the door. Snake will then get knocked out by one of the Guards. Tank Hanger B1 - Prison cell You wake up in a torture room. If you resist the torture Meryl lives and you meet up later on. If you give in it's Otacon instead. You end up in a Prison Cell with the already decomposing Darpa Chief. Wait until the Gaurd is out of the room and then crawl under the bed. When he comes back he will enter the room to find you. This is when you stand up and knock him out. exit through door to NW -> package with your gear to the NE -> door E Wall use the Elevator but watch out for the gun cam when you get out. Travel to the 1st floor and retrace steps to the communications tower Next Category:Metal Gear Solid Walkthrough